First Date
by kelbebop-phoebenpiper
Summary: Chad and Ryan have a disastrous first date, but all's well that ends well.  Follows our story Advice.  ChadRyan slash.


**Authors' notes:** Phoebenpiper wrote the majority of the main story (the date), but the "good stuff" (the coda) was co-written by both phoebenpiper and kelbebop.

**First Date**

Parked in front of the Danforth house, Ryan took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He told himself there was nothing to worry about -- tonight he was just going to be hanging out with Chad, just like he did almost every day at Lava Springs.

But Ryan knew that this wasn't true. Tonight was different. It was a date. Their FIRST date! And Ryan wanted it to go perfectly.

Ryan glanced at his reflection in the rear view mirror, and that seemed to soothe his nerves some. After all, he looked good. Damn good! Shar was right -- he did look hot in his pinstripe suit and matching fedora. And he was glad she'd made him change into the powder blue shirt -- it looked more classic than the sparkly one he'd chosen. And it really brought out his eyes.

Looking this good, how could Chad possibly resist him?

Grinning smugly, Ryan stepped out of the car, ready to go pick up his date.

But his grin instantly faded as Chad emerged from the house.

"Hey, dude, I…WHOA! You're, like, REALLY dressed up!"

"Of course," Ryan said matter-of-factly. "It's the theatre."

'Don't freak out,' Ryan told himself as his nervousness suddenly returned. 'It'll be okay. At least he's not wearing a t-shirt and jeans.'

"Should I go change or something?" Chad asked, turning and starting to reopen the front door.

If they'd had time to spare, Ryan would've gladly let Chad go change. But a quick glance at his watch told him they were going to be cutting it close to get to the restaurant in time as it was. "No, you're fine." It sounded hollow even to his own ears, so Ryan quickly mustered his acting talent to smile and say, "You look nice."

'Nice enough,' he thought wistfully, glad that he always carried a spare necktie in his glove compartment.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Chad asked, bounding out to the street.

"It's a surprise," Ryan teased, automatically walking around the car to open the door for Chad.

Chad stared blankly as this date. "Dude, what're you doing?"

Ryan blushed. Proper etiquette had been engrained in him at an early age, so he naturally felt the need to open doors for his date.

Obviously this gesture was lost on Chad.

"Uh...nothing," Ryan answered awkwardly. Rushing around to the driver's side, he said, "We'd better hurry," leaving Chad to close his own door.

-----

As Chad waited for Ryan by the door, he tugged uncomfortably at the necktie. 'I wish Ryan would've told me I needed a tie,' he thought, looking down at the pink patterned monstrosity that now hung from his neck. He got the distinct impression that Ryan was disappointed in him for not dressing up more, and Chad secretly wondered if this hideous tie was Ryan's passive-aggressive attempt to punish him for it.

'Oh well, it's not like I'm gonna see anyone I know tonight.'

Ryan walked back over to Chad, looking chagrined. "We'll have to wait a bit, since we were late for our reservation."

Chad shook his head. "I told you we should've just taken that spot on the street."

Ryan ducked his head. "I'm not very good at parallel parking," he admitted sheepishly.

Chad laughed. "Dude, you should've said something -- I could've parked it for you."

Ryan shrugged, still blushing. "Too late now, I guess." Gesturing to the benches in the alcove next to the door, he said, "We should probably take a seat -- we might be here awhile."

"We're not gonna be late for the show, are we?" Chad asked, suddenly worried. He'd spent a lot of money on the tickets, and he'd hate to have to miss the show just because Ryan was accustomed to valet parking.

Ryan shook his head. "No, we've got plenty of time before the show. We just might not get dessert is all."

Chad nodded, trying not to look disappointed. After all, dessert was the best part of dinner, especially at someplace fancy like this.

Whatever THIS was.

"So, what kinda place is this?" Chad asked, looking around. He'd noticed the name of the restaurant was The Melting Pot, but that made him think of US History class, and he doubted a fancy restaurant that required reservations would serve "immigrant" food.

"It's fondue."

Chad stared blankly at his date. "What's 'fon', dude?"

Ryan laughed. "Not 'fon, dude' -- it's FONDUE."

Like THAT was supposed to mean more?

"So...what's 'fondue'?"

Ryan looked surprised that Chad didn't know about it. "It's awesome -- there's these little pots on burners in the middle of the table, and they put oil and cheese and sauces in the pots, and you dip your food into them."

"So...basically you're cooking your own meal?" Chad asked skeptically.

Ryan looked crestfallen. "Not exactly."

Chad didn't want Ryan to feel like he'd made a poor restaurant choice so he quickly added, "Well, I'm willing to try anything once."

Ryan grinned evilly at him. "You ARE, huh?" he teased, nudging his friend.

Chad simply laughed.

-----

Ryan was practically strutting as the hostess led them through the restaurant. The fifty he'd slipped her had obviously done its job because they'd barely had to wait at all. Ryan was prepared to do the same with the waitress if necessary, but luckily she recognized him as soon as she approached their table.

"Where's the family tonight?" she asked Ryan cheerfully.

He shrugged. "Home." He then nodded his head towards Chad, telling the waitress, "It's his first time here," Ryan looked at her meaningfully, "and we have tickets for a show tonight."

The waitress nodded, obviously understanding. "We'll just have to put a rush on your order then, won't we, Mr. Evans? I mean, we can't have you missing the show...OR missing dessert."

"Here, here," Chad agreed.

"So," the waitress said to Ryan, "'The Big Night Out' I assume?"

"Yes, please," Ryan replied, nodding. Of course he wanted the most expensive meal in the restaurant -- after all, this was a special occasion.

"And what can I get you two to drink?"

Ryan smiled suavely at the waitress. "I don't suppose we could see the wine list."

"Sorry," she laughed.

Ryan shrugged -- it'd been worth a try. "Two Cokes, then?"

"Pepsi okay?"

"No! Absolutely not!" he said in mock indignation before he and the waitress shared a laugh.

"Of course Pepsi would be fine," Ryan clarified. "Thank you, Sofie," he added smoothly, having casually glanced at her name-tag when they were joking.

The waitress's eyes sparkled upon hearing Ryan address her by name. "I'll get this started right away, Mr. Evans," she said, nodding at Ryan before hurrying off.

As Ryan turned his attention back to his date, he found Chad staring dumbfounded at him.

"What?" Ryan asked.

Chad shook his head. "I can't tell you how much you're scaring me right now, dude! Who are you, and what did you do with Ryan Evans?"

Ryan smiled smugly, taking it as a compliment. "The Evanses have a reputation for being very generous," he explained. "It's amazing how much a compliment and a small gratuity improves the service."

Chad just shook his head again, laughing.

But slowly his smile began to fade as he realized: "Wait a minute! Dude! Did you just ORDER for me?!"

Ryan shrugged. "It's no big deal, Chad -- my dad always orders for all of us here. This place is different than other restaurants." He smiled at his friend reassuringly. "And don't worry -- I wouldn't order anything less than the best."

"What is it?" Chad teased. "Do we get to dip our food in special platinum sauce or something?"

"Of course not," Ryan laughed. "But the entree course is incredible -- filet mignon, tiger shrimp, lobster tails."

"Lobster?" Chad asked warily. "Isn't there some rule that if you eat lobster on a first date, you're supposed to put out or something?"

Ryan grinned at this suggestion. "I've never heard of that rule, but I think I like it!" he said, winking across at his date.

Chad smiled, shaking his head. "Maybe I'll just pass on the lobster then," he teased. "I mean, it can't be THAT great, can it?"

Ryan was appalled. "You've never had lobster?!" When Chad shook his head, Ryan gasped. "Dude, you're gonna love it!"

Chad laughed. "Dude -- did you just call me 'dude'?"

Ryan shrugged, trying to remember what he'd just said. "I don't know -- maybe?"

Chad continued to laugh. "Dude, we've definitely been spending too much time together!"

Ryan quirked an eyebrow. "And that's a BAD thing?"

Chad shook his head. "Just...don't say 'dude', dude. It's just...wrong."

-----

After the waitress left, Chad continued to stare warily at the strange pewter plate in front of him. It looked almost like one of those artist palette things, with all the little built-in cups around the edges filled with sauces instead of paints.

"C'mon, dig in," Ryan encouraged, stabbing a shrimp with his long fork and putting it into the pot of boiling oil. "Unless you're already full," he teased.

"I'm not full!" Chad snapped. He was just feeling very out of his element, which tended to make him somewhat belligerent.

The first two courses had been incredible, just like Ryan had promised. The melted cheese appetizers were beyond tasty, and Chad had even devoured his salad.

But those courses hadn't come with warnings!

"I'm just...kinda scared of getting sal-vanilla," Chad explained.

Ryan laughed. "You're not gonna get salmonella, Chad, I promise you. You just have to follow Sofie's instructions about the raw meat and you'll be fine." Ryan reached across the table, placing his hand on Chad's as he teased, "Do you want me to hold your hand through the first one?"

Chad would've snapped back something sarcastic if he hadn't been so distracted by Ryan's touch. He wasn't even sure WHY he so was distracted -- after all, it was only Ryan's palm touching the back of Chad's hand. They had shared MUCH more intimate touches these past few weeks, so why was this almost casual touch causing Chad's heart to suddenly pound?

And then he made the connection -- he and Ryan had practically done nothing BUT touch these past few weeks. They were almost constantly in contact during dance lessons -- especially when they weren't dancing! And even when they were just hanging out with the other Wildcats, they were always playfully shoving each other or breaking into impromptu wrestling matches.

In fact, they almost never spent time together WITHOUT touching.

But for the last half hour or so, sitting across from each other with a hot pot between them, they hadn't touched at all.

Chad suddenly realized how much he missed it.

So much so that when Ryan moved his hand away, Chad almost reached out and grabbed it without thinking.

Luckily he missed, for Ryan was moving his hand to grab the cooked shrimp from the pot.

"Here," Ryan said, pushing the shrimp off his long fork onto Chad's plate. "Try this. It's good."

'So's the feel of your hand,' Chad thought. But the smell of the shrimp hit his nose, and suddenly all thoughts of Ryan's touch vanished.

Without trying any of the sauces on his plate, Chad quickly popped the shrimp in his mouth...just as Ryan gasped in horror.

"What?!" Chad asked, quickly spitting the shrimp out onto his plate, convinced that Ryan had made a ghastly mistake with the shrimp so now he was going to die of raw meat poisoning.

But Ryan's horror wasn't about the shrimp. In fact, he wasn't even LOOKING at Chad -- instead, his eyes were focused across the restaurant at a middle-aged couple who seemed to be headed their way.

"Take off the tie!" Ryan whispered frantically across the table.

"What?"

"The tie! Take off the tie!" Ryan said, reaching across and trying to loosen the knot from around Chad's neck. "Hurry!"

Chad did as he was told, pulling the still-knotted tie over his neck and handing it to Ryan, who quickly threw it under the table right as the couple reached them.

"Ryan Evans -- good to see you," the woman said, and Ryan forced a smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. DeForest -- so good to see you."

Chad watched the conversation with amusement. Clearly the couple was rich, and they were doing their best to suck up to Ryan, who was, after all, the heir to the Evans' family fortune. But it was painfully obvious that Ryan was not enjoying making small talk with them, even though he was valiantly feigning interest in the couple's discussion of their latest shopping trip to 'Pairee'.

The woman finally turned the conversation away from herself to ask, "And what are you doing here tonight, Ryan?"

Ryan shrugged. "Dinner. And then we're going to see _Stomp_."

"Again?" the man asked.

'Again?!' Chad thought. Ryan had never mentioned that!

"I hear this production isn't as good as the one we saw last year," the woman said, "but I'm sure you boys will enjoy it anyway."

"I'm sure we will," Ryan said, his face looking pinker than it did a moment ago. "But we've gotta finish eating first," he hinted, gesturing towards the pot.

"Oh yes, we don't want to keep you from your food," the woman said. "Enjoy the show. And tell your mother 'hi' for me."

Ryan smiled tightly and nodded. "I definitely will. It's good to see you both."

As soon as the couple walked off, Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. Reaching under the table to retrieve the tie, he explained, "She gave me this tie last Christmas. It was so hideous, I decided to just keep it in my car. In case of emergencies."

"Have a lot of tie emergencies, do you?" Chad teased, taking the tie and obediently putting it back on. Personally, he didn't think it looked any more hideous than most of the shirts Ryan wore, but whatever. The pink patterned tie couldn't distract Chad from the real issue that they needed to discuss.

"Why didn't you tell me you've seen _Stomp_ before?!" It came out sounding a lot more accusatory than Chad had intended.

Ryan ducked his head, obviously embarrassed. "Because I wanted to see it with YOU." He continued quickly, "And just because I've seen something once doesn't mean I don't want to see it again. I mean, how many times have you watched _Bad Boys_?" he teased.

Chad was still disappointed. "But I wanted tonight to be special," he sighed.

Ryan smiled, reaching across the table to take Chad's hand. "It IS special, Chad."

And feeling his touch again, Chad realized that it was.

-----

The boys were just diving into their dessert when Ryan heard his name.

"Ryan Evans, as I live and breathe!"

Ryan looked up to see his dance teacher standing at the table. "Tommy Price. Good to see you," he said, glad to see a friendly face.

"You, too! How's my favorite student been doing this summer? Filling out a bit, it looks like," he said, squeezing Ryan's upper arm. "I can't wait to get you and your sister back into the studio -- I've missed you!"

Ryan smiled. "Well, classes should be starting again soon, right?"

The middle-aged man nodded.. "Yes, thank GOODNESS. I hate having to stop lessons for three whole months. I wouldn't even TAKE the summers off except that Hyde INSISTS on it."

"Did I hear my name spoken in vain?" Tommy's partner teased, joining them at the table.

"Oh, you're NEVER vain, honey," Tommy teased playfully. "You can't help it if you're fabulous." He then gestured towards Ryan. "Hyde, do you remember--"

"The Evans boy? How could I forget? Tight pants and those hips that won't stop -- you're the only thing that makes Tommy's recitals bearable."

Ryan blushed scarlet as the dance teacher playfully shoved his partner. Ryan was used to this harmless flirting from the middle-aged men, but he could only imagine what Chad must be thinking right now.

As if Ryan's very thoughts had called attention to his dinner date, who was eagerly scarfing down dessert, Tommy turned to give Chad a once-over. "So?" the dance teacher asked, returning his attention to Ryan. "Who's the little hottie?"

Ryan smiled uncomfortably. "This is..." Ryan stopped, not knowing what to say. He wasn't sure Chad would appreciate being called his "date" in front of these frisky guys, so he stuck with, "...my friend -- we're going to see _Stomp_ together tonight."

"Friend? JUST a friend?" Tommy shook his head, pretending to look sad. "That's tragic, Ryan! Simply tragic!"

"Yeah, he's definitely a hottie," Hyde added, appraising Chad as well. "An athlete perhaps? That CAN be intimidating. But that shouldn't stop you, Ryan -- dancers are athletes, too, or at least that's what Tommy's always trying to tell me."

Tommy playfully shoved his partner, teasing, "**I** wasn't the one getting winded last night."

Ryan longed to slide under the table. Couldn't his teacher see how embarrassing this was for him?

But it didn't stop there.

"Well, Ryan, I think you should go for it," Tommy said.

Hyde nodded. "You deserve a little spice to go with those hips of yours."

"And if you decide to...be more than friends," Tommy said, leaning in towards Ryan as if he was going to share a secret but then speaking in a loud stage whisper, "the theatre has machines in the bathroom. Gotta be safe, you know."

Ryan wondered if it was physically possible to actually die from embarrassment. And if it was, he wished he would hurry up and die soon. His face had never felt so hot -- he feared his cheeks might actually burst into flames! At least the restaurant's low lighting helped shield this fact some.

But obviously not completely.

"You're embarrassing the boy," Hyde said, putting his hand on his partner's shoulder. "Perhaps we should leave them in peace."

Tommy nodded. "See you in a few weeks, Ryan. And enjoy the show tonight." He grinned meaningfully, winking, before turning and walking away.

Ryan watched the couple go and then took a few deep breaths before returning his attention to his date, who Ryan was frankly surprised hadn't already fled for the door. Instead, Chad was chomping away at the chocolate fondue, already having eaten three-quarters of the dessert.

"So who was that?" Chad asked, his mouth full.

Ryan couldn't believe it -- had the theatre gods actually been smiling on him? Ryan silently blessed the chocolate fondue for the distraction before explaining, "That was my dance teacher and his partner."

Chad dipped another marshmallow into the warm chocolate sauce. "Partner? Oh, you mean like lawyers?"

"Lawyers?" Ryan stared blankly at Chad before realizing that his date had been completely oblivious to the relationship between the two men.

And if Chad hadn't noticed, Ryan wasn't going to point it out.

However, he WAS going to point out the fact that Chad was eating far more than his share of the dessert.

"Hey, save some for me!" Ryan said, snatching the last piece of pound cake before Chad could grab it. "No fair eating it all while I was busy talking!"

Chad shrugged. "You snooze, you lose, dude," he teased, grabbing another marshmallow. "'Cuz this chocolate sauce is AWESOME!"

----

As they walked into the busy lobby of the theatre, Chad turned to Ryan. "Okay, where to, Theatre Boy?"

But Ryan was looking around, a bit lost himself. "I think we need to go this way."

"You think?" Chad laughed. "Dude, I thought you came here all the time."

"We do..." Ryan bit his lower lip uncomfortably before finishing, "We just...never sit in the balcony."

"Oh."

Chad felt stupid. He had wanted to make this grand gesture to Ryan by buying tickets to something special, but instead here they were, going to see a show Ryan had already seen. From better seats!

"But the balcony will be cool," Ryan said quickly. "I mean, we'll get to see everything from above. Just like a Busby Berkeley film."

"Busby who?" Chad would NEVER understand Ryan's theatre talk.

Ryan didn't answer because he was busy looking around. "Oh, THAT'S where we need to go," Ryan said, absently reaching out and grabbing Chad's wrist as he started through the crowd.

"Dude!" Chad said, blushing as he immediately twisted his wrist free of Ryan's grasp. After all, they were in PUBLIC! Being on a "date" with Ryan was one thing, but Chad wasn't about to hold hands with him in front of all these people, even if most of them were old fogies. What was Ryan thinking?

Obviously Ryan wasn't thinking anything for he stared blankly back at Chad. "What?" he asked, before again reaching for Chad's wrist.

And Chad suddenly realized that Ryan's gesture hadn't been a PDA -- it'd been a survival tool, born of years of having to lead (or follow) his sister through crowds such as this. Chad had often seen Ryan and Sharpay walking through the halls at school or through the crowded cafeteria linked together hand to wrist.

'So I guess it's okay,' Chad decided, following Ryan without another complaint.

Ryan led them over to a wide curved ramp where only a few people seemed to be going up. Once free of the main crowd, Ryan dropped Chad's hand and resumed walking next to him.

The ramp was much quieter than the crowded lobby had been, so Chad finally noticed the background music that was playing over the house speakers.

"Hey, this music is pretty cool," Chad said, naturally falling into step with the percussive rhythm.

Ryan smiled. "I'm glad you like it...'cuz that's what we're seeing tonight."

"No way!" Chad grinned, starting to feel excited about the show.

And so what if Ryan had seen it before -- that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy seeing it together.

If they could see it at ALL, he thought as the usher led them to their seats.

"How are we supposed to see the stage?" Chad asked as the usher walked away. "I mean, who puts seats behind a pillar?"

Ryan shrugged. "Theatre owners who want to make more money."

Chad sighed frustratedly, collapsing into his seat. "This SUCKS!"

Ryan patted Chad's knee. "It'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say," Chad snapped, "YOU can see from your seat."

"You wanna trade?" Ryan asked.

"No, that's okay."

"Really," Ryan said, standing up and gesturing towards his seat. "Have mine. I've seen it before, so I'm okay with not being able to see everything."

Chad sighed. This wasn't turning out at all like he'd hoped. Ryan's part of the date had gone fine, but now his part was crashing and burning like a cop car in an action movie.

"C'mon," Ryan said impatiently, placing his hands on his hips and tapping his foot. "Unless you want me to STAND for the entire performance."

Chad reluctantly slid over the armrest to sit in Ryan's vacant seat, and the blond boy then took Chad's original place.

"See?" Ryan said, gesturing to the stage. "Isn't that better?"

Chad shrugged. "Better for ME -- but now YOU can't see anything."

"I'll be fine," Ryan said, setting his fedora on his knee as the house lights started to dim.

As soon as it was completely dark in the auditorium, Ryan leaned over, resting his head on Chad's shoulder.

"And now I can see, too," Ryan whispered, smiling up at Chad before turning his attention to the stage.

For a brief moment, Chad worried about what the old fogies sitting behind them might think. But then he realized that if anyone WAS sitting behind them, they'd be too worried about seeing the stage to care about two teenage boys snuggling.

So Chad wrapped his arm around Ryan's shoulder, pulling him closer, just as the curtain went up.

----

Ryan's neck still hurt. He was dreading giving the "date report" to Sharpay -- he knew that she'd tease him mercilessly about the pillar! But Ryan was glad to have sacrificed his neck -- it had given him an excuse to cuddle with Chad for over two straight hours while enjoying some incredible live theatre! Ryan knew that Chad wouldn't have allowed such a public display of affection if they couldn't justify it with "Ryan needs to see the stage," so Ryan sent a quiet thank you to the theatre gods, hoping that the two of them could see EVERY show from those same seats.

As Ryan turned the car up Chad's street, he smiled to himself. Although they'd gotten to snuggle close during the show, they hadn't had the chance to do anything more because the theatre, even in the dark and behind a pillar, was still a public place.

But Ryan's car wasn't public. And as soon as he parked it, he was going to give Chad a proper 'thank you' for such a wonderful first date.

However, as Ryan pulled his car to a stop in front of Chad's house, the front porch light instantly came on.

"I told her not to wait up," Chad grumbled to himself before turning to Ryan. "My mom was so excited about me going to the theatre that she made me promise to tell her all about it afterwards. I assumed that meant tomorrow morning, but I guess not." He exhaled his breath in an annoyed huff.

Ryan swallowed anxiously. If Chad's mother was on the other side of the front door, it probably wouldn't be wise to suddenly pounce on Chad and start making out with him.

Even though he REALLY wanted to.

"So...," Ryan asked tentatively, "what exactly did you tell your mom about...tonight?"

The entire Evans family knew about this date, but he wasn't sure the Danforths would necessarily be as receptive.

By the light of the dashboard, Ryan could see Chad shrug. "Just that I was going to see this show with my new friend Ryan," he said.

Ryan nodded, trying not to look as disappointed as he felt. After all, he WAS Chad's "new friend", wasn't he?

But he'd kind of hoped that he was more than that. Wasn't that what this date was all about?

Luckily, Chad continued, "But I think my mom knows."

A smile started to spread across Ryan's face. "Knows what?" he asked, wanting to hear Chad say it.

Chad laughed. "Well, I kinda talk about you all the time. Obviously my family knows all about my dance lessons -- not the kissing and stuff!" Chad quickly clarified, "-- just the dancing. But my mom's started to give me this knowing smile whenever I bring up the topic of you...which, as I said, is a LOT. So I think she knows that you're more than just a 'friend'."

Ryan was so happy to hear this that he automatically started to lean in to kiss Chad before catching himself.

"Uh...I don't suppose," Ryan asked, already knowing the answer, "that your mom's ready to see us...you know...confirm her theory?"

Chad shook his head. "Not yet. Sorry!"

Ryan nodded, trying not to look disappointed.

Chad opened the car door, and Ryan suddenly didn't want the evening to end.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Ryan asked desperately, hoping they might be able to get together to hang out.

Chad made a face. "Mowing the lawn! I told my mom she should just hire someone to do it, but she said, 'Why pay someone when I got you for free?'"

He laughed. "And Coach Bolton set up a scrimmage with the incoming freshmen, which should be a massacre," he bragged.

Chad looked at Ryan. "What about you? You got plans?"

Ryan shook his head. "Not really."

'Unless you count lying around Lava Springs, daydreaming about snuggling with you at the theatre as plans,' Ryan thought to himself. 'Especially since my sore neck probably won't let me forget it!"

"I might get a massage," he added as an after-thought.

Chad nodded. "Well...I'll see you on Monday, then," he said, starting to climb out of the car.

But Ryan grabbed his hand, not ready to let him to leave just yet. "Thanks...for everything."

Chad shrugged. "You paid for dinner," he pointed out.

"Which involved you eating lobster, as I recall," Ryan teased. "What was that rule you talked about?"

Chad laughed. "Dude, lobster or no, my mom's behind that door," he said, nodding towards the front porch.

Ryan was painfully aware of this fact. "Well, I had a great time tonight. And I hope you enjoyed your first theatrical experience."

"Second, dude!" Chad corrected. "I saw Twinkle Towne."

Ryan laughed. "Twinkle Towne wasn't exactly 'high theatre'."

"Hey, I'm gonna tell Gabi you said that," Chad teased, pretending like he was going to make a run for it.

But Ryan still held Chad's hand so he couldn't go far.

As Chad turned back around to face Ryan, his smile faintly lit by the dashboard, it took every ounce of Ryan's will power not to lean forward and devour Chad.

And by the look on Chad's face, HIS will power was being tested as well.

But Ryan knew that, no matter how badly they wanted to kiss, Chad simply wasn't ready to do it front of his mother. So Ryan released Chad's hand and leaned back against the driver's door, trying to put a little distance between them so they were less likely to give in to their baser instincts.

"Thanks," Chad said meaningfully, and Ryan knew he meant the date as well as the move which had just broken the spell between them.

Ryan smiled. "Maybe...we can do it again sometime?"

Chad laughed. "Well, DUH!"

This time Chad made it all the way out of the car without Ryan stopping him. He then leaned back in, saying, "See you Monday."

Ryan waited until Chad was safely inside the door before driving off, eager to be alone with his thoughts in the privacy of his own bedroom.

-----

_[AUTHORS' NOTE: Be warned -- the scene that follows is rated M._

**CODA:**

As Chad brought the tray full of dirty dishes back to the kitchen, he yawned for what seemed like the zillionth time that morning. He was still exhausted from yesterday -- mowing the front AND back lawns of his own house as well as his elderly neighbors' all morning and then scrimmaging all afternoon had taken its toll on him. And it was only Monday -- how was he ever going to survive the week?

Setting the tray down, he heard a voice sound from the kitchen door.

"Mr. Danforth."

Chad knew that voice. But he wasn't used to that voice calling him "Mr. Danforth."

"Hey, Ryan," Chad greeted, turning around. "Whatcha doing in here so early?"

But Ryan did not return Chad's smile. Instead, he said in a business-like manner, "I need to speak with you in private." He then turned and walked away.

Chad realized that he was probably supposed to follow Ryan, so he did, folding his apron and setting it on the counter as he followed his friend out the door.

Chad had no idea why Ryan was acting so weird. Did this have something to do with their date on Saturday night? He thought Ryan had ENJOYED the date.

But maybe not.

Or maybe, after a day's consideration, Ryan had changed his mind about the whole thing.

Whatever it was, Ryan was acting decidedly cold, not even saying a word as he silently led Chad through the back hallways of Lava Springs. So cold, in fact, that Chad was afraid to say a word to his friend, which was quite a feat for the normally chatty boy.

Eventually, Ryan stopped in front of a door. Pulling a set of keys from the front pocket of his pants, Ryan unlocked it, flipped on the light switch, and silently motioned for Chad to enter.

Walking through the doorway, Chad realized that this was the laundry room for the entire facility -- piles of pool towels and table linens lined the shelves. But why would Ryan bring him here?

"What the--?" was all Chad could get out before he was shoved against the now-closed door and his mouth was covered by Ryan's.

After a moment, Ryan pulled away, grinning at Chad.

Chad smiled back. "Good morning to you, too, Mr. Evans! Is there some particular reason why you brought me to the laundry room?"

"For this, of course," Ryan said, pressing his open mouth against Chad's once again as he reached to turn the deadbolt lock.

Chad was impressed, and a little turned on, by Ryan's sudden aggressiveness. Up until now, Ryan had always been more tentative, allowing Chad to set the pace. But not today. In fact, Chad was having difficulty keeping up with the blond boy.

When they finally came up for air, Ryan breathlessly said, "I didn't get a chance to properly thank you for our date the other night."

As he started kissing down Chad's neck, Chad laughed. "So...I take it you had a good time?"

"It could've been better," Ryan mumbled, his lips vibrating against Chad's throat as he spoke.

"Better?!"

"Yeah -- there wasn't enough of this," he said, moving back towards Chad's mouth. "So now we need to make up for lost time."

"I can't argue with that," Chad said a split second before their lips met again.

After all, he'd thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Ryan at the restaurant, and he loved being able to hold Ryan close during the show, even if it was only because of the stupid pillar. But Chad had been sorely disappointed when he hadn't even gotten to kiss Ryan good night, let alone do anything else.

So now they were playing catch up.

Still pressed against the door, Chad pulled Ryan in closer, wanting to feel the solid warmth of Ryan's body against his. Ryan took it a step further, impatiently untucking the back of Chad's shirt so he could run his hands across Chad's bare back.

Chad felt a shiver run down his spine at Ryan's touch, even though he was anything but cold. In fact, he hadn't felt so fevered since that afternoon in the dance studio when he'd first been struck with the irresistible compulsion to kiss Ryan.

Chad was glad that he had given into the initial urge, for if he hadn't, they wouldn't be here now.

In the laundry room.

Making out.

When he was on-the-clock.

Chad couldn't help but laugh.

Ryan paused to give him a questioning look, and Chad explained.

"I was just thinking -- what would Fulton say if he knew I was here?"

-----

"Where's Danforth?"

Zeke looked up from the cake he was frosting at Mr. Fulton. "Chad left with Mr. Evans," he offered helpfully.

The manager adjusted his glasses, nervously enquiring, "WHICH Mr. Evans?"

Zeke shrugged. "Does it matter?"

-----

"Fulton feels it's the job of all the employees to do what they can to keep the Evanses happy." Ryan grinned wickedly. "So, Mr. Danforth, how do you LIKE working here at Lava Springs?"

"No complaints so far," Chad said as their lips locked once again.

Ryan's hands slid around from Chad's back to his chest as the two boys continued to kiss. Chad moaned at the feel of skin against skin. He would've suggested that they take off their shirts so they could press their bare chests against each other, but that would involve separating from Ryan momentarily...and he definitely didn't want to do that!

So Chad contented himself with the smooth caresses of Ryan's hands as they explored his upper torso.

Until they were suddenly no longer there.

Chad was about to protest this fact when he felt a tug on his belt and realized that Ryan's hands were otherwise occupied at the moment. Chad pushed deeper into the kiss, wordlessly expressing his approval.

After much blind fumbling, Chad simultaneously noticed the loosening of his waistband as he felt Ryan's hands back against his skin. As one hand wrapped itself around Chad's back, the other started a painfully slow descent down Chad's belly and under the waistband of his boxers.

Chad was so caught up in the moment, so overwhelmed with the feel of Ryan's mouth and tongue and hands, that his mind was barely aware of what was going on. But as Ryan's hand brushed against his curls, Chad involuntarily flinched. Ryan's hand immediately stopped its downward descent, which was not the reaction Chad had hoped for.

"Don't," Chad murmured against Ryan's lips, not wanting him to stop.

But the simple word had the exact opposite effect, for Ryan suddenly pulled completely away from Chad, mumbling hurried apologies as he stared at the floor.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to...I just...I got carried away. I'm sorry."

Chad blinked, momentarily confused at Ryan's reaction. Then he reached out, taking Ryan's face in his hands. "I mean 'don't stop.'" He reached down and took Ryan's hand, directing it back to his belly as he pulled Ryan close once again.

As they resumed kissing, Chad helped guide Ryan's tentative hand back down towards the waistband of his boxers. With renewed confidence, Ryan took control from there, leaving Chad's hand free to settle on Ryan's hip.

As Ryan's fingers curled around him, Chad's breath caught. Of course, being a teenage boy, he'd spent many hours in the bathroom pleasuring himself, many MORE since he'd started Ryan's dance lessons. But it had never felt like this!

As the speed and pressure of Ryan's stroking hand gradually increased, Chad felt like fireworks were going off in his brain. His knees suddenly felt weak, and he might've collapsed if he hadn't been leaning against the door. He had never felt this good! And he didn't want it to ever end.

But eventually Ryan's rhythm began to slow.

"Wait...don't...why?" Chad couldn't even form a coherent sentence -- all he knew was that he wanted Ryan to keep going.

Ryan, however, was thinking ahead. "I didn't think you'd want to," he murmured against Chad's mouth. "You're in your work clothes."

Oh yeah. Chad hadn't even thought of that. But as he lazily opened his eyes, he was reminded once again that they were in the laundry room.

And there was a pile of freshly laundered aprons sitting on a shelf nearby.

"Aprons," Chad mumbled, sliding his tongue to tease at Ryan's lips.

He could feel Ryan's laugh rising in his chest. "What?"

"Just...go."

"Are you sure?"

"PLEASE!" Chad said, completely frustrated.

"Well," Ryan smirked against Chad's lips, "since you asked so nicely..."

Ryan resumed, easing back into his previous rhythm. Chad barely had time to catch his breath before he felt a tingling starting to rise, a heat that seemed to rush from his toes to the roots of his hair. His hand let go of Ryan, grabbing the doorknob to steady himself as he shuddered and cried out into Ryan's mouth.

Exhausted from the rush, Chad leaned his forehead against Ryan's shoulder for support, panting heavily. After a moment, Chad felt Ryan turn his head and tenderly press a kiss against his hair.

"You okay?" Ryan asked gently.

Chad laughed, lifting his head to meet Ryan's eyes. "OH yeah!"

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief before reaching over and grabbing a couple towels. "Here," he said, handing one to Chad as he wiped off his own hand.

Chad cleaned himself off as best he could and then tossed the used towel into a cart of soiled linens. He then refastened his pants and belt before grabbing a clean apron down from the shelf and tying it around his waist.

Pulling Ryan close once again, he kissed him tenderly. As their lips parted, Chad murmured, "Thank you."

Ryan smiled. "Actually, that was MY 'thank you' for Saturday night."

Chad grinned. "Then I look forward to expressing my thanks to YOU in the same manner soon."

**THE END**


End file.
